memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Envoy (novel)
|time = Approx. 70 Minutes (one cassette or CD) |year = circa 2291 |stardate = 9029.1 |ISBN = 0671521411 (cassette) ISBN 0671522868 (CD) }} Sulu must bring a young boy into slavery to prevent a war! Summary ;From the box :While on the [[USS Excelsior|U.S.S. ''Excelsior]], Sulu receives top priority orders to proceed by shuttlecraft to Starbase Three. He is to act as the Federation's envoy to a historic peace ceremony between the Krikiki and the Den-Kai – the two dominant, warring races in that sector. The Federation has made it clear to Sulu that it is vital that this mission be successful. :Sulu's role is to hand over a young Krikiki prince to the Den-Kai as a symbol of peace, but once Sulu learns of the physical hardships and isolated life that are to befall the prince, he is faced with one of the most difficult choices of his career: carry out his orders and protect another being's life only to see it taken away, or interfere and risk destroying the fragile peace… and violate the prime directive in the process. :''Enhanced with sound effects and recorded in binaural 3-D sound, ENVOY is a listening experience that no ''Star Trek fan will ever forget. Background information * In the cover art, a photographed Sulu wears the proper white-colored turtleneck collar and uniform patches of the command department (possibly from a publicity photo for ), which he would wear as Excelsior captain, but the jacket stripe is missing his 's rank pin. Cast * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Nan Martin as Admiral Tsubar * as Starbase Computer Translator / Ru'Krell :Howard McGillin is an accomplished stage, screen and television actor. He has starred in Broadway's Kiss of the Spider Woman, The Secret Garden, Anything Goes, and The Mystery of Edwin Drood (the latter two for which he was nominated for Tony Awards), and on television in Murder, She Wrote and Columbo. * as the Interpreter :Jenifer Lewis is an American actress, perhaps best known for her portrayals of strong-willed, matronly characters. She started out as one of Bette Midler's back-up-singing "Harlettes" prior to acting. Her film roles include parts in Sister Act, What's Love Got to Do with It?, and The Preacher's Wife. From 2000 to 2006, she played Lana Hawkins on TV's Strong Medicine. * Essene R. as Shuttlecraft Computer Voice :Essene R. is an accomplished commercial voice-over artist and actress, who appeared in the stage productions of Joe Turner's Come and Gone and The Heliotrope Bouquet. * Krikiki/Den-Kai Ensemble: , Dina Emerson, Janice Brenner (also as the Krikiki Pod), and (also as Era'Quell); Composed and Directed by Meredith Monk :Meredith Monk is a composer, singer, filmmaker and director/choreographer. A pioneer in what is now called "extended vocal technique" and "interdisciplinary performance," Monk is the fourth generation singer in her family. Since graduating from Sarah Lawrence College in 1964, she has created more than eighty music/theater/dance and film works. Characters ; Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain, commanding officer, USS Excelsior; acting envoy in the Den-Kai/Krikiki Asraba ceremony. ; The Interpreter : Female translator during the Asraba ceremony ; Queen Mey'Gley : Ruler of the Den-Kai peoples. ; Commander Era'Quell : Ruler of the Krikiki peoples. ; Prince Ru'Krell : Era'Quell's son; prince of the Krikiki; the "peace offering" who is to be put into exile. ; The Pod: a conjoined trio of Krikiki vocalists who act as the protectors of Ru'Krell prior to his exile. ; Admiral Tsubar: Starfleet admiral, overseeing Sulu's role in the Asraba. References ; : Federation starship. ;Starbase Three: Federation space station located near Den-Kai and Krikiki space; location where the Asraba ceremony will take place. ;Den-Kai & Krikiki: Two warring races who occupy the sectors beyond Starbase Three. ;Asraba: The "Telling of True Tales"; a sacred, shared tradition between the Den-Kai and Krikiki peoples which also acts as a sort of "peace conference" and an official unbiased record of the conflict. External links * * * Howard McGillin Webpage * * * * Official Meredith Monk Website * Meredith Monk bio on LOVELY.COM }} Category:Audiobooks